Link Prower
"If they think you care, they'll walk all over you. That's why I act like this." Personality Outwardly, Link is Tailwhip high's recluse. He's the hardcore fighter of Team Traverser, the unbreakable wall, you could say. Nothing other people say affects him, giving him this very rebellious air; This is not true at all. Link doesn't care what people think of him, but he is determined to do what's right in his own way, usually involving lots of punching. He's the temperamental and dragon-hearted speedster, the one who will stop at nothing keep everyone safe. How he thinks of other people is usually based on their skill and power, but in certain cases, how determined they are. Appearance He appears mostly like a standard lynx with black forearms and lower legs, but with a fox tail and upturned cheek tufts. He has brown hedgehog spines, the top spine is black and forms hair in front of his face. The tips of his other spines are black as well. Link has sky blue eyes and only shares one feature in common with his brother: a pair of bioluminescent fur tufts atop his ears. Attire He mainly wears tan gloves that go up to his elbows as well as boots that go up to his knees. He also wears a red pilot's scarf Powers *'Super speed': While he doesn't have his father's level of speed, he is still a force to be reckoned with and can move at speeds slightly below super-sonic. *'Regen': Like all Prower style speedsters, he regens faster than normal Mobians. *'Phase-Shifting': Link can vibrate his molecules to phase through solid matter, this ability requires him to gather an immense amount of speed before triggering it as it removes his ability to interact with solid matter, meaning he would collapse into the ground. This is his Soubound power and gives off a sky blue glow when he uses it. Movement: Correctly, once he enters that form, he wouldn't be able to touch matter of any sort, I personally agree with this rule. As such, when phasing through larger objects (walls, buildings, etc.) Link must build up enough speed to basically throw himself through the object, using his momentum to cannonball. But when phasing through people (as that's one of his moves) he just needs to jump while doing it, seeing how it'd take much less force to phase through another mobian than a brick wall. Guidance: Rather sketchy, but in this form, he has to guess how thick the object is and use that to judge his momentum. So, yeah, when phase-shifting, he's pretty much flying blind. Attacks *'Soul Blast': Link performs a standard Homing attack charged with Soulbound energy. This attack is unusually strong against umbrakinetics. *'Vibro Punch': Runs through his combatant by phase-shifting, then hits them from behind. *'Whirlwind Kick': Moves right up to his opponent then does a spinning upward kick, knocking them into the air. *'Tornado Grip': Grabs the person's wrist and runs in a continuation circle, kicking up bits of shrapnel and dirt. Weaknesses Link doesn't have many weaknesses, but he is weak to magic users, as the unpredictability of it screws up his fighting style. He's not very good against various kinetics (pyro's, wind's, botano's, geo's, photo's) either. History He was born the youngest child to Flyby and Nicole Prower, along with his twin, Lee. Unlike most metas, Link discovered his power at an early age and used it to become the fastest and strongest kid in school. He kept this role up for several years, earning himself many female fans; Until things changed... When the things needed to be "the popular kid" changed from physical attributes to clothing, money, etc: Link was left behind, no knowing how to deal with this new situation. So he became an outcast, no one noticed him, no one ever talked to him and he never tried to make himself popular again. Link Prower was the nobody who could punch through stone. A friend/rival showed up in his life: Vane the Chameleon. She was just as tough as him, and when first facing her, she managed to put a beatdown on him. She told him to meet her after school in the woods surrounding Mobotroplis City, upon arriving, she promptly kidnapped him. He woke up in the cargo bay of a supply plane on his way to the Dragon Kingdom. Vane explained that a villain named Psyon was threatening her and her comrade's existence, and that she believed Link could help defeat him. His father's sense of justice took control and Link agreed. While in the Dragon Kingdom, Vane taught him how to use his speed and strength properly: this furthered his feelings for her, but she never showed the same feelings back. Psyon didn't arrive for several months, and Link decided to go back to Mobotropolis. But in the absence of any Prowers, Psyon had taken control of the city. Friends/allies/family *Vane the Chameleon: The only girl he's ever shown interest in, especially after showing him up in gym class. Her physical skill and determination remind him of himself. *Lee Prower: He refers to him as a weakling, but if anyone else messes with him, he'll nail them to a tree. It's shown in the Chaos Takeover that when the two of them pull together, they're nearly unstoppable. *Cassie Prower: His older sister, Link's competitive outlook seems to be the only thing that can anger her at any given time. Appearances Canon *Next Gen: Onyx Unleashed Noncanon *Skyview resort (free join) *The Bloodied Hands Arena alongside Vane the Chameleon against Alexander Craw and Phoenix Craw *The Bloodied Hands Arena: Victorious against Terra the Ocelot Trivia *Link's fur grows thicker during Winter, as such, he turns a darker brown. *Link has no sense of smell, an reaction to strong allergies triggered all seasons. *He was named after the Nintendo character from its game series: Legend of Zelda, But there is a story to it. **Leeprower1012 did art of Flyby Prower dressed as Toon Link, dubbing it Link the Fox, a darker personality version of Flyby. So when an easily irritated child was born as Flyby's son, the creator decided that for his name. Category:Prower Family Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:SoulBound